xmenrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Darth Batrus
X-Men Wiki Site Hi Darth Batrus here is the new X-Men Wiki site I sent a message to my friend User:Doomlurker to let him know the site is know officially up I asked him he could start adding the template to the site soon so hopfully he'll be working on that soon I'll let you know when one of them gets up I told him to add the two basic templates the character and team ones. Adding those two basic one you'll be able to start creating pages quicker. Me, User:Doomlurker, you and a Green Lantern Editor named User:Comicbookfanboy are the four admins of the site. You and User:Comicbookfanboy will be the main two incharge of the site and running it while me and User:Doomlurker will be consulting and doing basic setup work. Oh well talk to you later and hope you enjoy it. From Rod Character template code You want to put a character template on an article use this to fill out: Any questions on usage or anything else then message me. Also if you want more fields in the infobox let me know and I'll fill it in. Look on my user page (link below) to see what it will look like. If you like it I'll make the other templates in the same style. -Doomlurker 20:31, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Update Hi Darth Batrus my friend User:Doomlurker added the character template to the site and the template code is in a message he sent to you above he didn't yet add the team one because me and him want you to look over the template and let us know your thought on it before we start creating more template. The only page currently on the site is the staff member page which I create and thats it so far. If you have a list of any type of ideas or questions about the basic wiki site set up work or the template let me and Doomlurker know and will work on setting them for you. Glad you enjoy the site its should be fun. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Preloadable Hey DB, when you add a new article there is now a character template available, you just need to click the button at the top of the article that reads Character. I will get to making the other templates as soon as I can and putting their respective buttons on the new article text as I go. - Doomlurker 14:15, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :Also for the categories instead of X-Men Characters, Former X-Men Characters etc. How about just X-Men, Former X-Men etc OR X-Men Members, Former X-Men Members. Its just that all characters (Brotherhood included) are X-Men Characters. - Doomlurker 14:19, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I realise what you were trying to say with the suggestions and its good that its interchangable I just think having "characters" in each category title would be better replaced with "members" like Green Lantern Corps Members on the Green Lantern wiki. Hope you catch my drift. I'm not trying to criticise, its just friendly advice :) - Doomlurker 14:28, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :Just a note on images. The new template designs means you don't need to write you just have to write File:Image.jpg :Also the Team Template is up and active. - Doomlurker 15:08, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Characters With the characters are we going to make an article for each alternate reality or just mention it in one article? For instance will we have an article called "Cyclops (Earth-1610)" or "Ultimate Cyclops" or would we purely put on the Cyclops article "alternate versions". Also how are we going to go about naming? Current alias? Real name? Most recognised alias? Maybe we should as the other two admins and make a decision? -Doomlurker 16:57, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :I've set up a Blog to discuss the matter. User blog:Doomlurker/Article naming for Characters and Alternate realities - Doomlurker 17:19, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Update Hi Darth Batrus glad you like the character template and I see User:Doomlurker made it preloadable along with the team template as well that good so it will make it very easy to create pages when you hit the new page button. I like your idea of in the future we create templates like we do on the Green Lantern Site regarding Sinestro Corps Members that type of a template there can be one for the main X-Men Team and one for X-Force Team and other ones we think of since there are so many version of a certain X-Men Universe team. An like I said before in a early message any idea or questions just let me or User:Doomlurker know and rely on us as much as you need. One of the things I'm going to do is try to find editors for the site so they can come and help it grow. But right now the main focus of the site should be the basics create the character and team pages and that will help the site build up. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Find Editors for The Site Hi Darth Batrus I just wanted to let you know I searched throught my Green Arrow, The Flash, Superman and The Martian Manhunter Site and found 31 Editors that might be able to help out edit the site here. I sent messages to them to tell them to come visit the site hopefully it will work I haven't yet searched the Green Lantern Site but I'll do that later. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Templates I'll get on it asap, i'm also thinking of putting up preloadable templates for galleries and disambiguation pages (once i've actually established a format for them). - Doomlurker 19:45, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Location and Item templates are in place. -Doomlurker 20:29, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Update Hi Darth Batrus good to see you have a good plan layed on how you want the site to be created. Out of curiousity have you talked with User:Comicbookfanboy or has he talk to you at all about anything related to the site. The reason being I haven't seen him on the site at all I was curious were he was. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Hi Darth Batrus that is weird that User:Comicbookfanboy hasn't responded at all because I've updated him on whats going on the site here. Maybe give it till the end of the week then I'll try sending him another message. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Hi Hi Darth Batrus how are thing going from your end haven't talked to you in awhile and glad you like all the comic book writer and artist pages for the site always happy to help you out here on the site. Its been fun actually creating the pages because I'm going through all of there work they've done with Marvel trying to find mainly there X-Men related work and you get to see all that they've done not just with Marvel but with X-Men as well and its a huge history list of comic book work that these creators have done. An as for the final editing type work I've done on some on some of the pages you created always happy to help out with that type of stuff. Overall this site is comming along I mean were at 95 total pages on the site thats a great accomplishment. I just wish some more editors would come to site I've sent out enough messages but they just haven't been coming which stinks but in the end you keep trying. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod The Main X-Men Character Pages Hi Darth Batrus I completely agree with you when it comes to the issue of editors for the site it stinks that there aren't alot of them coming to the site but the good side to not having alot of editers around is it gives you more time to work on the site and build up the pages on the site at your own pace which is my own perfered method one starting a new site. An that type of method is mainly used on my Superman Site which is very helpful for me with building up the site and also having you help on the site as well and help me build it up. An you are doing a great job building the site up here with doing the minor type X-Men Universe Pages first and slowly build everything up and eventually get to the main type of X-Men Universe Pages. I do see what you mean with not wanting yet to start to big main pages like Magneto for excample maybe instead of doing some of those big main pages try some pages like Hope Summers, Rachel Summers, Havok, Banshee and others instead I thought you did a great job with the Azazel page. An thats great to hear you still have the other sites still on your mind glad you have a plan in place. But I do understand why you have X-Men on your mind its kind of been a big deal for X-Men in Comic Recently so its perfectly understandable. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Your New Co-Admin Hi Darth Batrus I wanted to let you know that User:Marvel Mutant agreed to becoming a co-admin of the site with you and being a regular editor on the site. I've made everything official in making him co-admin on the site and adding him to the staff page as well. I guess all that is left is for the two of you to introduce yourself and start teaming up and working together. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Ok, thanks! :)